The present invention concerns a partition construction for subdividing a building space including interconnected frames and covers for the frames, and more particularly concerns a cover panel attachment system for the partitions.
In new building constructions, components of wall and partition systems are ordered so that, when interconnected and assembled, they divide the building space into a predetermined arrangement of offices, work areas, and other specialized areas. However, as businesses continue to evolve and the office area undergoes rearrangement, the components are often not as flexible as desired, such that the existing components limit the rearrangement unless new components are ordered. Such new components are expensive, delay the rearrangement, and often are not even available, such as when a particular upholstery for covering the component has been discontinued. Sometimes removable covers are used to cover partition frames. One advantage of removable covers is that, when a corner of one is damaged, it can be interchanged with a new cover, or another removable cover that is in a less visible location. However, unless all of the partition frames are the same size, the removable covers must be interchanged only with other removable covers that are the same size. In addition to the above, architects and office designers are constantly looking for novel constructions that provide novel and distinctive appearance, but that are flexible enough to accommodate both modernistic and more conservative appearance. Furthermore, removable covers allow interiors of the partitions to become accessible for routing utility, power or signal distribution systems through the partitions. However, removable covers can allow light and/or sound to pass through a wall of the partition, thereby interfering with the work environment of adjacent work areas.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a partition for open building space and the like having a frame including at least one substantially horizontal surface. A cover member is configured to enclose at least a portion of the frame. The cover member includes attachment members configured to connect the cover member to the frame. A seal is attached to the cover member and includes a resilient flap which engages the substantially horizontal surface of the frame to inhibit the passage of acoustical and/or optical energy through the partition.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a cover panel for a partition of the type having a frame with a horizontal surface. The cover panel includes a cover member and a seal. The cover member is configured to enclose at least a portion of the frame. The cover member includes attachment members configured to connect the cover member to the frame. The seal is attached to the cover member, and includes a resilient flap configured to engage the horizontal surface of the frame when the cover member is connected to the frame. The seal inhibits the passage of acoustical and/or optical energy through the partition.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of removing a cover member from a frame is provided. The cover member includes attachment members connecting the cover member to the frame. The attachment members include a detent for connecting a portion of the attachment members to the frame. The frame includes a flange located adjacent an edge of the cover member when the cover member is connected to the frame. The method includes the steps of providing a tool having a notch, inserting the tool between the flange and the edge of the cover member, rotating the tool such that the edge of the cover member is located within the notch of the tool, depressing the detent with the tool, and disconnecting the attachment members from the frame.
The principal objects of the present invention include providing an improved cover panel attachment system for partition panels. The cover panel attachment system allows covers having various configurations to be replaced and/or substituted for existing covers without altering the configuration of the partition frames. The cover panel attachment system also can be used to provide an acoustic and/or optical barrier for adjacent workspaces separated by the cover panel. The cover panel attachment system is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.